


Fuel To The Fire

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Cannibalism, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Protectiveness, Rescue, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Will misses his dogs. Traveling would have been too difficult. For now, Hannibal suggests they avoid any major cities, while in hiding, even while showing interest in the art museums and landmarks of Nepal. It’s not quite ahoneymoon. Too much blood and screaming and violence, but maybe that’s why it is perfect for them. Familiar.





	Fuel To The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS THIS SHOW AND HANNIGRAM SO MUCH. I need to go back and rewatch and look at my tags ahhhhh! Where are my Hannigram shippers? I hope you guys are doing awesome and I hope you get to read this too! Any comments/thoughts are so so appreciated!

 

*

Will misses his dogs.

Traveling would have been too difficult. For now, Hannibal suggests they avoid any major cities, while in hiding, despite having shown interest in the art museums and landmarks of Nepal as they cross the border.

It's not quite a _honeymoon_. Too much blood and screaming and violence, but maybe that's why it is perfect for them. Familiar. Will feels himself… _evolving._ Still evolving. A man wearing a featureless, gray smock appears out of nowhere and grabs onto Will as they both walk along an empty dirt road at night. He mutters in English for their wallets, pressing a dull blade against Will's abdomen.

Will bites fiercely down on his wrist, and then Hannibal prying him off Will, taking hold of the blade and dragging it through his victim's neck expressionlessly until Will hears bone _scraping_ noisily against metal.

A chunk of warm, raw skin runny with blood and Will's saliva ends up in his mouth. Will gulps it without hesitation, no longer repulsed by the need. Or just not overthinking it anymore. Hannibal's mouth presses over his, kissing him, worshiping and hungry. They stumble in the darkness, Will's hands framing his husband's face, resting against an overturned, gigantic cart.

"You looked, _aah_ ," Will groans out, arching beneath him and listening to Hannibal pant heavily. An extremely blood-slick hand shoves under Will's trousers and gropes over the base of his cock, jacking him softly, " _ah_ , _hahh_ , worried for a second there…"

Hannibal's mouth curls up, opening to Will's unshaven jaw hotly.

"Perhaps," he murmurs, thumbing over Will's moist slit, carefully working him to fullness and pleasure-pressure, until Will feels like collapsing, high off the adrenaline and emotions and murderlust.

An ordinary life could been nice.

But… hell, Will doesn't wanna miss a single, incredible moment with Hannibal.

*

 


End file.
